


Kinktober 2020

by DraconicSeraphim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coercion, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicSeraphim/pseuds/DraconicSeraphim
Summary: A collection of drabbles for October! Trying to focus on rarepairs.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 11





	Kinktober 2020

"What? Hubert Von Vestra out of sorts and disheveled. You really ought to put more thought into your appearance." Ferdinand's incessant barbs and complaints were the very last thing he wanted just now, even if he was surprised at the redhead's perceptiveness. The state of his hands, scarred and discolored from so many unpleasant tasks were always covered. _Always_. To be caught in the middle of the reception hall missing one of his gloves is a strange exception.

"We cannot all keep our hands so squeaky clean." Answered with a sneer, not that he has any regrets about what led to one of his gloves being so thoroughly soiled he'd had to throw it away. Not when the faint scent of roses still clung to him, his own blood still running hot though no one would know from his demeanor. The memory of a lithe body caught between his own and the wall of an alcove still strong enough that he could almost feel the warmth of him. 

It had been so stunningly easy, even he had not expected such desperation beneath the veneer of propriety but there was something satisfying about it, sweet delicate sounds that were so easily shattered with a few clever twists of his fingers. A pity such pleasantries had to be tainted by Von Aegir's constant accusations. 

At least he was wise enough not to shoot back a snide remark when Edelgard approached the two of them, a curt nod to Hubert in acknowledgement. "Ferdinand. You will be pleased. It seems the Gloucester boy is going to ask the Professor to transfer to the Black Eagles."

"That is good news. Gloucester could be a promising ally." Hubert's words utterly blasé and strategic as always.

"Not everything must be about business, Hubert. He is also a dear friend." The man absolutely cannot keep his tongue to himself can he?

Still the words bring the faintest hint of a smirk to Hubert's lips, bare fingers curling behind his back, recalling that delightful moment of heat and absolute surrender. It's a wonder the fool could pull himself together enough to speak to Lady Edelgard so soon. Perhaps he had underestimated him. 

"I'm well aware."


End file.
